A conversa medonha de dois boçais :B
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: Sakura e Sai estão esperando o resto do Time 7 Para poderem saber sua missão, enquanto isso, começam um dialogo pra lá de... Idiota? ô.õ :: Nonsense Over Power :D :: ONE-SHOT ::


- • -

**Uma conversa medonha de dois boçais :B**

- • -

_Yo minna! o/_

_Bateu-me uma idéia de fazer um pequeno diálogo entre dois membros do time 7 e não resisti a tentação em escrever. xD Não sei se está uma merda (Está sim ¬¬), mais eu quero reviews nem que seja para falar "Desista da vida sua louca, vai no banheiro e corta os pulsos." u.u_

- • -

**Sai: **- Cadela feiosa. u.u

**Sakura: **- Veado ensebado. u.u

**Sai: **-Virgem mal comida u.ú

**Sakura:**- Lacraia mal assada u.ú

**Sai: **- Você usa tinta da L'Oreal? n.n

**Sakura: **- Você já ouviu falar de sol? ù.ú

**Sai: **- Você é um saco. ú.ù

**Sakura:**- Você é homem por acaso para ter um? o.õ

**Sai: **- Quer que eu te prove por um acaso? u.u

**Sakura: **- ... Dispenso comentários ¬¬

**Sai: **- Tsc... Feiosa. u.u

**Sakura:**-... Acabei de perceber que até hoje nunca tivemos um papo amigável.

**Sai: **- Descobriu sozinha ou precisou de ajuda? -.-''

**Sakura:**- Calado! ò.ó Mais essa é a verdade. u.u

**Sai: **-... Vamos tentar? u.ù

**Sakura:**-... Como? ô.ô

**Sai: **- Tentar conversar amigavelmente animal ¬¬

**Sakura:**- Vamos vara de bambu ¬¬

**Sai: **- ...

**Sakura:**- ...

**Sai: **- ...

**Sakura:**-...

**Sai: **-...

**Sakura:**- Que produtivo ¬¬

**Sai: **- Pensou sozinha?

**Sakura:**-Ao contrário de você, sim. ò.ó

**Sai: **-... Isso não está dando certo. u.u

**Sakura:**- É mesmo. u.u"

**Sai: **- ...

**Sakura:**-... Meu nome é Sakura Haruno. Qual seu nome bicha enrustida?

**Sai: **- Então esse é o nome da puta mal paga? Meu nome é Sai.

**Sakura:**- Mal cheguei e já quer me mandar embora? o.o

**Sai: **- Eu não te mandei embora, é meu nome que é "Sai" mesmo ¬¬

**Sakura:**- Não tem sobrenome o pessoa-mais-branca-que-uma-folha-de-papel? xD

**Sai: **-... Não ¬¬

**Sakura:**- Então botarei um nome em você! ò.ó/

**Sai: **- ô.õ

**Sakura:**- Seu nome será... /o/

**Sai: **- ô.õ"

**Sakura:**- Sai Daki \:B

**Sai: **- ¬¬

**Sakura:**- ASHAUSHAUHSUAH Eu sou fodix ;D

**Sai: **- ¬¬

**Sakura:**- XD

**Sai: **- ¬¬

**Sakura:**- n.n

**Sai: **- ¬¬

**Sakura:**- ù.ú

**Sai: **- ¬¬

**Sakura:**- ¬¬

**Sai: **- ¬¬

**Sakura:**- #Grito mais agudo que Orochimaru vendo liquidação de calcinha fio dental#

**Sai: **-... Eu já disse para você parar de tomar esses injetáveis, feiosa. u.u Você gritou por que mula? u.ú

**Sakura:**- Pala aliviar o extress :B

**Sai: **- Ò.ó

**Sakura:**-CADÊ A MERDX DO RESTO DESSE TIME QUE NÃO CHEGA CARALHX!

**Sai: **- Feiosa... O mundo todo já sabe que ninguém vai te comer um dia, mais não precisa descontar sua frustração nas minhas orelhas ¬¬

**Sakura:**- Vai ver se camarão tem bunda ¬¬

**Sai: **-... Um dia ainda eu te mato ù.ú

**Sakura:**-... Vai pedir o caixão aonde? Funerária ''Vai com Deus''? û.u/

**Sai: **- Jaburanga. ù.ú

**Sakura:**- Jabuti ù.ú

**Sai: **- Jabucréia. ò.ó

**Sakura:**- Puto arregado ò.ó

**Sai: **- Taca a mãe pra ver se quica ¬¬

**Sakura:**- Taca a sua ¬¬

**Sai: **- A minha já morreu u.u

**Sakura:**- A minha também u.u

**Sai: **-...

**Sakura:** - #Encara Sai#

**Sai: **- ô.õ

**Sakura:**- #Continua encarando#

**Sai: **- Eu sempre soube que um dia seu distúrbio testal iria te afetar, só não sabia que iria ser tão medonho ô.ô

**Sakura:**- #Nem pisca#

**Sai: **- #Encara Sakura#

**Sakura:**- # Se pergunta mentalmente se ele nunca viu sol, aquela coisa iluminada que arde com tanta força que quase seca o oceano#

**Sai: **- # Pensa como uma pessoa normal pode ter uma testa tão grande#

**Naruto: **- OIÉ Dattebayo! \o/ Olá Sakur... o.o #Vê os dois se encarando#

**Kakashi: **- Olá crianças n.n Me atrasei um pouco, pois estava lutando contra os ET's que queriam invadir a Terra n.n #Olha ao redor e vê Sakura e Sai se encarando e Naruto mais confuso que o normal# O que foi que eu perdi? õ.\

**Naruto: **- Kakashi-sensei, quando eu cheguei eles já estavam assim. Será que foi alguma coisa que eles comeram 'ttebayo? ô.o

**Kakashi: **- Não faço a mínima idéia Naruto ô.\ ... #Começa a ler#

**Naruto: **- ¬¬

**Sakura:**- Néé... Acho que finalmente conseguimos manter um algo descente u.u

**Sai: **- Milagres acontecem u.u

**Sakura:**- Cadê esse povo que não chega?

**Kakashi and Naruto: #** Olhando para os dois como se fossem rinocerontes dançando lago dos cines#

**Sakura and Sai:**-ô.õ"

**Kakashi: **Eu sabia que os Et's tinham atacado a Terra ò.\9

**Sakura and Sai and Naruto: **¬¬

- • -

_Prefiro não comentar ¬¬/_


End file.
